26 de Septiembre
by Monik
Summary: Oneshot muy triste, Hermione llora por Harry, porque no está y se fue


**26 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

El día comenzó con una mañana un poco fría de finales de Septiembre, recién entrado el otoño y esas fechas se notaban en las temperaturas, que habían bajado considerablemente. Era lunes y el día daba comienzo para que los alumnos de Hogwarts madrugaran para ir a clase.

Pese al tiempo y pese a ser lunes, era un día bastante bonito y tranquilo.

Hermione Granger se despertó algo somnolienta, llevaba semanas sin dormir bien, no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, de pensar en él…

Harry no estaba en el colegio, no había ido a la estación, eso había preocupado mucho a Hermione. Ella sabía que le pasaba algo, ella lo sabía… y tanto que pasaba algo, un día después de haber comenzado las clases en Hogwarts, el 2 de Septiembre, Harry la mandó una carta, una carta con un horrible mensaje… tenían que dejarlo, era lo mejor, "es imposible poder estar juntos" había dicho… ¿Cómo pudo hacerla eso¿Cómo pudo borrar de un plumazo meses de amor¿Cómo pudo dar carpetazo a su tan especial relación de la noche a la mañana? Era inaudito.

La castaña se despertó como cada mañana con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, debido a los bonitos sueños que, en el poco tiempo que conseguía dormir, tenía con Harry, su Harry, ese que la había dejado porque era lo mejor. La sonrisa en sus labios duraba escasos segundos, el poco tiempo que tardaba en darse cuenta de que el sueño había sido sólo eso, un sueño, y la cruda y cruel realidad le daba de pleno en la cara. Además ese día era aún peor, Hermione lo sabía, ese día iba a ser aún más complicado. Aún era pronto y cogió su diario.

_Lunes 26 de Septiembre_

_24 días sin Harry. 24 días sin ti mi amor. Hoy como siempre es un día horrible, y estoy segura de que será aún peor. Hoy habríamos hecho cinco meses juntos, cinco maravilloso meses juntos, pero no, él tuvo que decidir por los dos y dejarme sola. ¿No se da cuenta de qué sin él no soy nada¿Qué sin él no puedo seguir¿Qué sin él me muero¿No se da cuenta? Lo amo con toda mi alma, y no quiero tirar la toalla, no soy de esas, y mucho menos voy a rendirme por él, no pienso dejar que me olvide… olvidar, eso que él quiere hacer. No se cansa de decírmelo, que él se quiere olvidar de mí, que me ama, pero que se quiere olvidar de mí. Eso me parece un poco contradictorio. Dice que es lo mejor… pues para ser lo mejor que tenemos que hacer es lo que más daño y más dolor me ha causado en esta vida. Porque él es mi vida. Todos esos proyectos de futuro juntos, todas esas palabras de amor y cariño que siempre tenía para mí, todos los te quiero, te amo o te deseo, que me regaló… todo eso ¿dónde queda ahora? No dejo de pensar en él, y todos los días lloro a mares, no lo puedo evitar, él lo es todo y ahora no queda nada, no quiere volver a verme, no quiere volver a saber nada de mí… pero sé que eso no puede ser cierto, que eso son sólo palabras que él no puede sentir eso, no puede pensar de verdad en olvidarme, no puede haber decidido no verme nunca más, mi Harry no puede sentir es, porque es imposible. Si de verdad me ama como tantas veces ha dicho, si me ama como yo a él, es imposible que me olvide, es imposible que me quiera olvidar, es imposible. Todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, un horrible sueño del que no consigo despertarme y que cuando lo consiga Harry volverá a estar conmigo, volverá a decirme con voz suave que me quiere muchísimo, me volverá a abrazar con ternura, a besar con dulzura… volverá a conmigo. Eso es lo que quiero y deseo con toda mi alma, que él vuelva a mí, que no me haya dejado de verdad, que todo vuelva a ser como antes… Soy una tonta vuelvo a llorar, pero es que es inevitable, es pensar en él, en que ya nunca más podré hablar con él, que ya nunca más estará conmigo, que podrá encontrar otra chica, que seguro que encontrará a otra chica mejor, y estará en sus brazos, y la dirá a ella que la quiere, la hará sentir la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la hará flotar en un nube… todos esos pensamientos me atormentan, y cada vez que están en mi mente las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos, las lágrimas hacen su aparición. Harry por favor, amor mío vuelve conmigo, por favor vida mía, no me dejes así. Por favor, Harry yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, te amo con todo mi alma, no soy nada sin ti, no soy nada, amor mío no me dejes sola, te necesito._

La castaña tuvo que dejar de escribir, las lágrimas estaban mojando su diario y estaban emborronando las bonitas y dolorosas palabras que había escrito con el corazón.

**Cuando se ama de verdad, no importa nada más, el amor lo puede todo, sobretodo cuando es verdadero y eterno, y aunque las circunstancias en un momento dado no propicien ese amor, seguro que algún día los amantes se podrán amar eternamente, como su amor así lo dice.**


End file.
